Wcale nie taki tajemniczy Mikołaj
by patkaza13
Summary: Sześć razy James robi wszystko, żeby zdobyć imię Lily w akcji 'Tajemniczy Mikołaj Gryffindoru', ale tym jednym razem cieszy się, że mu się nie udało. TŁUMACZENIE.


**Autor : **keep my issues drawn  
**Tytuł oryginału : **Not So Secret Santa  
**Link do oryginału** **:** na profilu  
**Zgoda autora :** jest**  
Tłumacz : **patkaza  
**Pairing :** James P./Lily E.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer :** Nic nie jest moje. Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, natomiast fabuła do keep my issues drawn . Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tłumaczenia tekstu.

* * *

Praktycznie co roku Jamesowi udaje się zorganizować akcję _'Tajemniczy Mikołaj Gryffindoru'_, tak, żeby otrzymał Lily. Zorganizowanie nie jest pewnie najlepszym określeniem, bądź co bądź, James _przeprowadza wywiad_, żeby dowiedzieć się, kto ją wylosował, a potem prześladuje, dręczy, wkurza i przekupuje tą osobę, aż zgodzi się z nim zamienić. Jest to źródłem rozrywki dla wielu gryfonów, gdyż James nie jest w tej sprawie zbyt subtelny i nikt nie jest specjalnie zaskoczony, gdy - po raz kolejny - James wręcza Lily prezent, który prawdopodobnie od razu wyląduje w koszu, albo nigdy właściwie nie zostanie użyty.

Na pierwszym roku jest to pióro. Żeby być fair w stosunku do Jamesa, jest to naprawdę piękne pióro. Żeby być fair w stosunku do Lily, ma już około dwudziestu piór, każde nadające się do użytku przez najbliższe kilka lat. Pióro ląduje na dnie jej kufra i Lily nie używa go przez wiele lat, dopóki nie pisze do Syriusza listu, wspominając o nowej zabawkowej miotełce, a James zagląda jej przez ramię, śmiejąc się gdy dołącza ruchomą fotografię.

Na drugim roku, James daje Lily bransoletkę. Jak na dwunastolatka, to bardzo dobry prezent, a raczej byłby bardzo dobry, gdyby bransoletka nie była zrobiona z jaskrawo różowych, drewnianych koralików, które ukradł młodszej siostrze swojego sąsiada. Punkt dla Lily - nosi ją jako dwudziestojednolatka, w późnym październiku i obiecuje Jamesowi, że jeszcze kiedyś ją założy. Punkt dla Jamesa - kręci wtedy głową i mówi, że nie musi jej więcej wkładać, gdyż był to najgorszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek jej dał. Wtedy Lily zamyka mu usta, wspominając o czwartym roku.

Na trzecim roku, James decyduje się na czekoladki z Miodowego Królestwa. To jest prezent, z którego Lily właściwie się cieszy. Lata później, dzieli się z Jamesem pudełkiem czekoladek i śmieje się, że może to czekoladki rozpoczęły ich związek, a nie pocałunek przed kominkiem na siódmym roku. Może to _Tajemniczy Mikołaj_ był podstawą dla ich związku.

Sytuacja ulega radykalnej zmianie na czwartym roku, gdy James postanawia napisać Lily wiersz. Fakt, że _Lily_ zrymował z _niemili [1]_ zdaje się sto razy bardziej żenujący niż to, że recytował jej go przed wejściem do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru przy różnorakim akompaniamencie aplauzu, okrzyków i udawanych wymiotów. Siedem lat później James wciąż zna go na pamięć i recytuje jej go po raz kolejny i kolejny i kolejny, aż Lily całuje go, żeby się zamknął. James nie ma absolutnie nic przeciwko.

Na piątym roku znów jest to bransoletka, jednak ta jest ze srebra i Lily zakłada ją natychmiast. Przyjaciółkom mówi, że po prostu żal jej Jamesa i nosi ją, ponieważ musiała kosztować fortunę. Prawda jest taka, że bransoletka jest przepiękna, a Lily Evans nie ma w zwyczaju wyrzucać pięknych rzeczy tylko z powodu małej rywalizacji. Kilka lat później nadal ją nosi. Ma ją w dniu swojej śmierci.

Przez chwilę podczas szóstego roku Lily myśli, że ten jeden raz James nie zdobył jej imienia. W końcu okazuje się, że po raz kolejny James kupił jej prezent i Lily ignoruje delikatny uścisk w klatce piersiowej kiedy on idzie w jej stronę. Powinna go nienawidzić, ale nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wypływa na jej twarz, kiedy otwiera pudełko i znajduje piękny, srebrny naszyjnik, który idealnie pasuje do bransoletki, którą James podarował jej rok wcześniej. Bez tchu mówi '_dziękuję_' i wymyśla wymówkę, żeby odejść, bo jest stuprocentowo pewna, że jej policzki są czerwone, a James Potter nie powinien powodować u niej takich uczuć. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu, uświadamia sobie, że może James zawsze miał powodować u niej takie uczucia. Zawsze gdy nosi bransoletkę, którą dostała w piątek klasie, zakłada również naszyjnik.

Na siódmym roku to Marlena wyciąga z tiary imię Lily. Nie ważne jak bardzo James błaga, dręczy i przekupuje ją, młoda kobieta nie poddaje się i James zostaje z nazwiskiem Franka Longbottoma i z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego powodu kupuje mu poduszeczkę do igieł. W dniu kiedy wszystkie prezenty są rozdawane, James jest nieszczęśliwy do momentu aż Lily idzie w jego kierunku i siada naprzeciwko niego przy kominku.

- Jestem twoim Tajemniczym Mikołajem - mówi. - Wesołych Świąt. - Lily nie trzyma żadnej paczki i James patrzy na nią w osłupieniu.

- Gdzie mój prezent? - pyta.

Lily pochyla się i całuje go prosto w usta. Jej dłonie wędrują na tył jego głowy, a palce wplatają się we włosy, kiedy on pogłębia pocałunek.

Patrząc w przeszłość, James żałuje, że co roku starał się zostać Tajemniczym Mikołajem Lily, a to nie ona była jego Mikołajem.

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że zostało im już tak niewiele Gwiazdek.

* * *

_[1]_ w oryginale '_silly_' - nie wiedziałam jakiego rymu użyć, żeby pozostał tak absurdalny i żenujący, postawiłam na to, jeśli komuś wpadnie do głowy jakiś pomysł, będę wdzięczna za pomoc :)

* * *

Trochę spóźnione, ale Wesołych Świąt! Ta miniaturka miała pojawić się w Wigilię, najpóźniej w Pierwszy Dzień Świąt, ale stronka odmówiła posłuszeństwa i rzadko kiedy mogłam się zalogować, a za każdym razem jak już zaczynałam tłumaczyć było '_Patrycja, są święta, a ty praktycznie cały czas siedzisz przy komputerze_' albo '_Możesz pokroić ciasto_?' albo '_Pati, zrobiłabyś mi kawę_?' więc dopiero teraz udało mi się skończyć. Następny tekst będzie takim małym jubileuszem, bo będzie to dziesiąta historia, którą opublikuję i z tego powodu będzie _mojego autorstwa_! Nie będzie to stricte historia, ale... z resztą, dowiecie się w najbliższym czasie :)

Tymczasem, jeszcze raz Wesołych Świąt, pysznego jedzenia, super prezentów, niesamowitego Nowego Roku i (a jakżeby inaczej) MIŁOŚCI! To, że ja nie mam co do niej szczęścia i powiedziałam _koledze_ kilka słów za dużo, a teraz on boi się ze mną rozmawiać, nie oznacza, że Wam się szczęście nie należy! :D


End file.
